Love of the vampire
by Bcat
Summary: Mamoru has a girl for lunch and shes not what she seems...don't killl me it's my first fanfic ever
1. Default Chapter

Love of the vampire  
By Bcat  
Sailor Moon dosen't belong to me....blah blah blah. This is my first fanfic so   
pleeezzzzeee no death threats, review if you want. In this chapter I am using Japanese   
names.  
  
  
  
In the side a deserted ally, a door slowly opened. A brief burst of music   
flooded the cold night before the door slammed shut again. From that door came   
a couple. A man dressed in stylish black clothes to match his black hair and   
deep blue eyes. The woman wore a silver dress and with long blond hair and baby   
blue eyes. The woman walked ahead of the man laughing and smiling.  
She looks so innocent the man thought to himself. She will be the best   
meal that I have had for a long time. He listened to her laughter like peals of   
bells. She was ripe and tender ready for the plucking. A deep hunger stirred   
inside of him. Maybe he would feed right here right now.   
Slowly he reached for her arm and pulled her towards him. He placed a   
seductive kiss on her lips. She sighed with pleasure. He trailed small kisses  
down her cheek and down her neck. Then he paused. Right here he thought, feeling  
the blood pounding under his lips. He opened his mouth, ready to let the fangs extend.   
They wouldn't come! He froze in shock. He knew that something bad would   
happen if he couldn't feed. How was he suppose to get the warm, salty goodness   
that let him live each day. What was different about her? Why couldn't he bite her?   
He fed on many humans in the past. Some of them had been missed, but It never  
mattered. If they were no one could ever remember the handsome young man, They   
thought that the girl just walked off somewhere.  
"Is something wrong", the girl asked. He looked at her Yes there is   
something wrong you should be lunch by now.  
" Nothing" he said. He straitened up leading her by the hand to the chauffeur   
driven car that was around the corner. Her eyes opened wide at the car.  
" You must be rich" She said." Why were you at a place like that."   
"I may want to ask you the same question" He answered. "I found a exotic rose   
amongst weeds and thorns." She blushed and looked at him shyly. She was quite beautiful,   
maybe I won't kill her. Just turn her into something like me, a vampire instead.  
He took the car to his house. She didn't even notice. He kept up with the charming   
compliments and when he showed her into his bedroom she didn't bat a eyelid.  
In his room he didn't bother to lock the door, there was no point. No one  
would disturb him when he had anyone in his room, and a girl had never got away from him.  
"It so big", she said smiling at him raising her hands to show the room.  
" All the better for mmmhmhm" his last words were lost because his mouth was on   
her neck again. Slowly his canines extended and pressed against her skin. He was glad that   
they were working again. He could feel her freeze as the primeval fear washed over her.   
She only stayed because of the ecstasy his hand did as they were running down her sides.   
Slowly his fangs began to sink into the skin. To change her he thought to himself.   
Almost as a consolation. He knew that it would be a real turn on seeing that innocent thing   
killing for fun.   
He felt her hands rise against his chest. She looks like she is resisting. He thought   
with a almost mental chuckle. No one has ever even tried *this* hard to resist me before.  
With strength and grace that he never knew existed in her, she pushed and slammed   
him into the wall.   
"Sorry leach, no sucking on me."  
"What ...what the..." Mamoru looked at her in alarm as she easily held him pinned to   
the wall. Lifting the folds of her dress, she pulled out a silver stake from a band around her   
leg. He was petrified, it was the first time he had been attacked by his meal. Even worse she   
had silver. One of the most scariest thing to a vampire.  
"Sorry," she said with a evil grin. "Wondering who the hell I am?" She concentrated   
for a second and a white light shone around her. Her dress was replaced with a white ninja   
outfit, which covered her hair and lower face.  
"I have a actual ninja outfit at home, in black so it doesn't show up so well at   
night. But this is much more quicker don't you think?" She place the stake over his heart   
with the ease of lots of practice.  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce my self", She said with a sweet smile. "You ought know  
who killed you anyway. My name is Usagi, the Moonlight Slayer."  
  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Hope you liked it. 


	2. Love of the vampire-chapter 2

  
lOVE OF THE VAMPIRE- Chapter 2 by Bcat  
  
  
Hello here is my next chapter.  
I don't own sailor moon.. yes we al know the drilll blah blah blah  
thanks to all of the people who reveiwed! Yes all 4 of you.  
Enjoy or hate i don't really mind.  
**************************************************************  
  
Usagi looked at the man under the silver stake. Mamoru, he didn't even know how long it took for her to get this close to him. He looked calm for someone who was about to die. She pressed the stake harder into his chest, but it still didn't break the skin. Maybe she could kill him slow so that he could watch his body become contaminated with the silver. She looked at his face, his bangs were hanging in his eyes and she had to fight this weird urge to brush them away. Either that or kiss him senseless. Both were not good options, she would of been dead in seconds.  
"You can't hurt me" He said it in a clear commanding voice.  
"I ... I can't hurt you" Her voice sounded puzzled. Slowly she stopped pressing on the stake and brought it back to her side. Her instincts were screaming at her to keep the stake on the leech, but she wasn't listening.  
"Now pick up the stake and place it in front of your heart", He said as he took a step away from the wall towards her.  
Her eyes flashed with anger as she slammed his body back into the wall, holding him there with a slender yet powerful hand. The other placed the stake back in front of his heart. "What," she said to his surprised face. "Were you trying to hypnotise me. Did you really think that would work on me! Vampires can't hypnotise other vampires not even ones that are not fully fledged. and you *made* me!  
"10 years ago, you attacked my family. You killed my mother, my father and my little brother. I remember you laughing as you asked my dad which one would die first. Then you tried to change me, But something went wrong didn't it. You thought that you had changed me, and you ran because a passer by heard the screams and got the police.  
"Amazing Mamoru a Lord among vampires had to run for his life. You left me ,but I didn't change. I got stronger, I got faster, I heal faster then humans, but I'm still human, I never died, I'm not allergic to silver, or the sun. Oh yeah" she leaned up close to whisper in his ear "and I don't drink blood."  
She leant back to study his reaction. When she threw him against the wall he looked startled. Now he looked like a smug cat. She knew it was stupid to tell him her story, it was stupid not to kill him right away, but her brain was going in slow motion.  
"You know that I don't remember you *or* your family, I've killed so many humans, who can remember a measly lunch", He said.  
She felt mad. Good , stay angry it will stop you wanting to kiss him . "Shut it blood sucker" She pressed harder and watched him sweat.  
The door slammed open  
"Oh S***"  
Standing in the doorway was four men. A vampire with silver hair, A male witch with hair in a ponytail. And two... werewolves?  
Her mind was finally working again. He must have sent a telepathic call to his friends while she was talking. She knew she should've killed him sooner. Five against one was bad odds ,but she could use Mamoru for a hostage. She looked meanfully at the guys at the door as she added more pressure to the stake. They stopped their charge immediately.  
Suddenly the wall shattered across the room from them. There were the four Sailor scouts. She was so shocked that she dropped her stake, but not before leaving a sharp cut down his chest that started to turn black as it reacted with the silver. Usagi didn't notice a thin red line across her chest that began to throb painfully.  
"Better run now, the Sailor Scouts are here! I am Mars!"  
" I am Mercury!"  
"I am Sailor Jupiter!"  
"And Sailor Venus, we are the Sailor Scouts, champions of justice" Venus automatically shot a beam at Malachite , It hit him and pushed him back a few meters.  
"Is that the best you can do", he teased as he sent two crescent moons after her. She ducked under them.  
Usagi looked in amazement, She never thought that a vampire could do magic. Then her mouth opened in astonishment as she saw Jadeite turn into a very big leopard. He wasn't a werewolf he was a werecat. That's why she didn't think him very werewolfy. And if he could be a leopard others could be other animals.  
Mercury yelled at Jupiter who did a 'thunder blast' which took off the entire roof of that side of the room.  
As the rubble pelted down the four men dragged away Mamoru who was tearing away the blackened skin ( A.N gross). Usagi found herself under the rubble. Her head hurt so she put a hand to it and found it sticky and wet with blood. She remembered a time when she would of cried at the pain, but Mamoru pushed it away with the rest of her life long ago. She almost had him then, almost killed him , those who fought for justice threw away her hope, he had escaped. She pushed away the rocks on her and stormed over to the scouts'  
"WHATTHEHELLDOYOUTHINKYOUWEREDOINGIALLMOSTSTAKEDHIMTHENYOUBUNCHOFBUMBLINGIDIOTSCOMERUSHINGINANDLETTHEMEXCAPEWHICHMEANIHAVETOGOANDDOLOTSOFRESERCHTOFINDTHIERSECTRETHEADQUARTERSANDWHERETHEYGETTHEIRLUNCHANDDISCUISEMYSELFTOGETEATENSOICANGETINCLOSEANDSTAKETHEMALL!!!"  
All of the scouts sweat dropped.  
"We are sorry" Mercury said "But we saw this guy take this girl in here and this guy gave off very bad vibes"  
"We thought he was a youma" Venus said  
"Plus he was waayyy to old for this girl. We know her from sch- mhhmmhmm" Mars words were blocked off when Jupiter covered her mouth.  
"What she means is do you know where the girl is. Blond hair, Blue eyes" Jupiter finished.  
"Er-no she umm escaped when I got here. She said something about going home and never going out ever again. Just stay home and eat lots of hot fudge sundaes to get over it."  
"That sounds like Serena" Venus said with a giggle.  
Usagi's mind was in turmoil. "Got to go" she said before sprinting out of the house.  
"That was really rude" Mars said to the rest of the scouts.  
******************  
In his car surrounded by his four friend Mamoru laid. He managed to get rid of all the silver tainted skin. He was in pain, but the cut ,even if it was done by silver, would heal and hopefully not even scar. That wasn't what the pain was about though. The pain was in his mind, and Usagi did it to him. He was in love.  
  
Please review I don't care if it is good bad whatever, just as long as you put something in the box below and press enter.  
Got any idea for the next chapter send them to me at bcat@fsmail.net.  



End file.
